China's 'Children'
by xcoconutsx
Summary: China teaches Korea how to play nice with his siblings.Warning: Story contains spanking of a child don't like? Don't read! Rewritten.


_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Hetalia (Although I wish I did) all credit goes to __**Hidekaz Himaruya **__you rock dude!_

_**Warning**__: Story contains spanking of a child don't like? Don't read! (Has ninja's with katana's guarding story)._

This is the same story I just read it and found out how crap it was, so I decided to make a few,_ a lot_, of changes! I think this one is more better. Hope you enjoy. ^^

"Korea give it back!" Taiwan said as she was trying to pull her doll from out of Korea's hands.

"No I just want to see it!" Korea said as they were going back and forth with pulling Taiwan's doll.

"No! Stop it; you're going to rip her you jerk!" Taiwan was just about to burst into tears when China walked in looking confused as to why there was so much noise.

"Taiwan, Korea! You are indoors so behave yourselves!" China said a little agitated that his siblings were acting so unruly.

Just when Taiwan was about to give up and do as China said, Korea pulled on her doll one last time as hard as he could and ended up ripping off the top half of Taiwan's doll.

Taiwan gasps. "Ms. Wawa!" Taiwan scream as loud as her little voice allowed her, which in fact was very loud, and then started crying even louder.

Korea quickly dropped the other half of Taiwan's doll and looked guilty up at China who was staring menacingly at Korea.

"Korea go to your room right. Now." China said in a low threatening voice that sent chills through Korea's spine. He walked slowly because the only way to get out of the room was to go passed China, and right now he looked pissed. As Korea got closer to China he quickly ran passed him, but not quick enough to dodge a very hard hit to the backside with his hand. Korea ran sniffling and rubbing his behind all the way to his room.

As China watch Korea run to his room, he heard a sniffling noise behind him and turn to see his little sister crying.

"Oh, Mèimei come here to Dà gēgē." China said holding out open arms to Taiwan.

Taiwan quickly ran to China and hugged him tightly still crying a little."He hurts Ms. Wawa China." She said sniffling.

"I know don't worry I'll fix her. I promise." China said holding Taiwan close and stoking her hair. "And I'll make sure Korea is punished." he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

When Taiwan finally stopped crying completely, China told her to go play outside with Hong Kong and Japan and told her he would fix her doll later, she nodded and ran outside to go sit with the two, she always liked them most because they were more quiet and nicer to her then Korea ever was.

China became more serious now it was time to deal with Korea, he sighed, why couldn't he be quieter like his siblings. He walk down the hall to Korea's room, but just when he was about to knock he heard Korea talking to himself, listening more closing he made out the words.

"Why am I always the one getting in trouble?" Korea said sniffling. "Japan, Taiwan, or Hong Kong never gets punished as much as me." He said sounding closer and closer to crying."D-Does China h-hate me?" He finally said bursting into tears.

China was heartbroken, is that what Korea thinks? That he didn't love him? Was this his reason for acting out so much? China couldn't let him think that, he burst into Korea room and gathered Korea into a loving hug. At first Korea was stun, why was China hugging him? Wasn't he mad at him?

"Oh my poor Xiǎo dìdì, is that what you think, that I don't love you?" China said hugging Korea even tighter.

Korea was shocked, China heard him? He didn't mean for China to hear him.

"Korea don't ever think that." China said stroking Korea's hair."I love just as much as I love all your siblings."

"Y-you do?" Korea said in an unsure voice.

"Of course I do!" China said with certain. "Don't ever think that I don't."

"I-I'm sorry China I'm sorry I made you and Taiwan mad at me." Korea said.

"I'm not mad Korea I'm mostly disappointed." China sighed. "Why did you do it Korea?" China asked. "Why did you take Taiwan's doll?"

"I don't know, it's just she was having fun and I had nothing to do, so-

"So you took her doll so she would notice you."

"Maybe." Korea said quietly. "Japan and Hong Kong never wants to play with me they always tell me to leave them alone."

"Korea if you were bored you should have came and told me, I would have played with you or found something to keep you occupied." China said, really it would have been no trouble to him he always wants his siblings to be happy.

"But they never want to play with me!" Korea said almost yelling."They always keep me out of their games, they're mean!"

"Korea hold your temper." China said in a warning tone."You will speak to me respectfully or do not speak at all, understood?"

"Yes Lǎo dàgē. "Korea said quietly.

"Now maybe if you were to be nicer to your siblings don't you think they would want to play with you?" China questioned.

"I don't know I thought I was nice to them." Korea said unsure. Wasn't he nice to them? He always tries to show them cool tricks and how he could do things they couldn't do, they should be impressed by his entertaining tricks.

"Do you think taking Taiwan's doll without asking was a nice thing to do? Do you think she appreciates you for ripping it Korea?" China asked.

"No sir."

"Then I think you should apologies to Taiwan, Korea and if she is not mad at you anymore maybe she would want to play with you, hmm?" China said.

"Yes sir."

"But right now." China said in a more serious tone."I think you still need to be punish for ripping Taiwan's doll."

Korea got nervous when he heard the serious tone in China's voice he always used it on one of his siblings before administering hard smacks to one's backside. "But I will say sorry to Taiwan!" Korea said voice getting louder while he got more upset."It's not fair! You can't punish me I said I was going to apologize!" Now Korea was yelling at China, and he did not approve of it one bit.

"IM YOUNG SOO!" China yell out Korea full name, which made Korea go quiet. "I told you that if you cannot speak to me in a respectable tone, you will not speak at all."

"I'm sorry." Korea whimpered.

China sighed."Let's not drag this out any longer." China said as he sat down on the bed putting Korea across his knees, he lifted up Korea's Hanfu* and pulled down his pants.

"No China please, I said I was going to say sorry." Korea whimpered.

"That's all well and good but this is also to teach you not to touch things that aren't yours without permission." China said applying the first smack to Korea's bottom. China always gave his siblings at least twenty strokes with his hand, if the offence was worse he would use a bamboo cane, China was always strict when it came to discipline, but the doll could always be fix.

Korea was already crying by the fifth smack, geez he always thought China hit hard he bet his butt was already red. By the tenth smack Korea was kicking and wiggling trying his best to get away, China stopped for a moment.

"Korea keep still or you'll just make it worse for yourself." China said a little annoyed.

"I-I'm (sniff) s-sorry China (sniff, sniff)." Korea said sniffling.

China sighed. "Ten more Xiǎo dìdì." China said starting to smack Korea's little bottom again.

Korea was crying so loud he thought everyone all over the world could hear him.

Somewhere in Europe~

"Big brother did you hear something?" Liechtenstein asked while sitting down drinking tea and eating cube cheese in the garden with her big brother Switzerland.

"Hmm? I heard nothing." Switzerland said while sipping his tea.

Back to East Asia~

"Shh, hush brother it's over now, hush now." China cooed Korea holding him close.

"I-I'm sorry big brother." Korea said holding on to his brother tightly.

China waited a few more minutes until Korea completely stopped crying. "Korea...are you calm now?" China asks still holding Korea.

"Yes big brother." Korea said, and then suddenly he asks. "Can I go outside to play with the others?"

China was a little shocked 'Korea was always the one to get over his punishment quickly' he thought. "S-sure Korea you may go, but play nice, understood?"

"Yes big brother." Korea said while running out of room leaving China behind.

China shook his head and stood up off the bed. He would never stop being surprise by his siblings, 'they would make sure of that' China thought walking out of Korea's room to get himself some tea and relax for awhile.

Korea ran out side; he looked around until he spotted his siblings all playing together, he took a deep breath. 'Be nice.' He thought to himself. 'Like China said be nice.' He walked over to the three and stood looking awkward not really looking into none of their faces. They all stopped what they were doing and looked up at him with questioning expressions.

"Uh...um, c-can I play with you guys p-please?" Korea said looking down at the ground instead of their faces, waiting for their response thinking to himself that they were just going to say no. He waited for a few seconds hearing whispering. 'I knew they were going to say no' Korea thought until finally Taiwan spoke up.

"Sure Korea you can play with us." Taiwan said happily.

Korea was surprise; he looked up seeing Taiwan smiling and Hong Kong and Japan nodding their heads with a smirk on their faces.

"R-really?" Korea said still surprise.

"Sure." Taiwan said, "You asked nicely and usually you would just come into the middle of our games without asking but you ask and said please."

'China was right,' Korea thought. 'All I had to do was be nice.' Then he thought about Taiwan's doll, right her doll!

"I'm sorry I ripped your doll Taiwan!" Korea said fast and louder than needed.

Taiwan just laughed; this made Korea confused why was she laughing? Then she spoke.

"It's ok Korea I know you didn't mean to do it, and China said he would sew it back together she's going to be ok." Taiwan said joyfully.

"B-but still, sorry." Korea said.

Taiwan got up and hugged Korea. "It's ok Korea." She said. "Now let's play already!" She said pulling Korea over so they could play duck-duck-goose with the others.

Inside the house China was looking out the window smiling to himself. 'Hmm, my siblings are always going to surprise,' he thought while sitting down in his comfy chair and sipping his tea, 'Peacefulness.' He thought. Yes for the moment everything was peaceful and in order.

End.

**I'm quite aware that Liechtenstein and Switzerland weren't really bro and sis at the time since this goes back a couple of thousand of years before they were even countries, but I thought they were the right ones for that scene. ^^ **

I hope I got the chinese words correct this time. I used google translation and we all know how reliable that is (rolls eyes). I used the triditional chinese in this story.

Hanfu: I believe to be tradional chinese wear. I don't know if it's the right clothing but please work with me here! ^^;


End file.
